


打開心窩

by teenager



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Confessions, Feelings, Getting Together, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, jark, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: "I gave him all of me. And to have it thrown away so easily? I didn't want anything to do with the whole love thing anymore. Ever."(Or, Mark is scared to open his heart but with Jackson Wang all things are possible.)
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	打開心窩

**Author's Note:**

> You can make Mark's shitty ex whoever you want (: Enjoy some quick semi-sappy(?) Markson.

"God, Jackson! He embarrassed the hell out of me! I told everyone we were together! That I loved him and you know what he did? After he fucked me he texted me that I just wasn't what he wanted."

Mark feels like he's on fire, blood boiling as he recalls everything that happened to him. The humiliation and the shame. It eats at him every time he even thinks of starting a new relationship but how could he explain that to someone so loved and bewitching like Jackson? Mark's adrenaline is coursing through his veins and he has to sit on one of the nearby swings to calm himself down.

"And to top it all off, after he cut off all communication with me I found out he did it all just to take my virginity. He was just bored and I was a conquest. He got back with his ex after stringing me along."

His throat aches and he clenches his jaw in a vain attempt to keep his sadness as bay.

"I'm so sorry, Mark." Jackson says and his eyes shine with understanding and pity. Mark can't stand it.

He turns to face the horizon, the sun blazing orange as it begins its descent for the night. It paints the sky a whimsical array of pink and orange and blue that leave him feeling more at ease than usual.

Mark feels like they're in their own world, here at the park, no other person in sight. They sway back and forth on the deteriorating swing set before Mark speaks.

"He broke me. Pretty bad." Mark murmurs and his chest constricts painfully. It hurts the same way it had when he woke up and  _ He  _ was gone and every night after that when he never came back. "It hurt so bad, Jackson. I was so in love with him. My first love. First everything. Looking back I really was so stupid, I took everything at face value."

Mark's eyes swell up as he let's it all out, body feeling shaky as he confesses to Jackson. Jackson waits a beat before speaking and Mark is thankful he has a moment to collect himself, "Is that why you're so scared to let me in? I thought maybe you liked playing hard to get but this..."

Mark exhales slowly, willing his galloping heart to calm, "You probably think I'm overreacting over a first love, they never last, but I gave him all of me. And to have it thrown away so easily? I didn't want anything to do with the whole love thing anymore. Ever."

It's quiet, the only sound between them the rusting squeak of metal as they gently swing back and forth. Mark kicks at the gravel under his feet feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He never expected to tell Jackson, especially not like this but it feels nice.

Mark is so caught up in his thoughts that he almost jumps when Jackson's hand is suddenly on his cheek, warm and comforting, "He's a damn fool to have let go of you. A literal idiot."

Mark laughs softly despite the tears in his eyes and something wild sparks in his heart.

Jackson's thumb swipes away the wetness on his cheek and he smiles. He stands proudly in front of Mark and interlaces their fingers, his swing abandoned and twisting in the breeze.

"I like you," Mark admits and Jackson's brows tick up in surprise. "But I'm scared. I don't want to be someone's way to kill time. I don't want to have to feel the way I did ever again."

Jackson's chest puffs out, determination in his eyes and his grip on Mark's hands becomes tighter.

"I can't promise everything will be perfect but I'll try my damnedest and if you're the kind of person I know you are then you'll try too." Jackson says, licking his lips nervously. "All I have right now is my word, Mark. And I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure I never hurt you."

"I don't think you should promise that," Mark counters softly.

"I want to. Whatever mistakes I make, whatever fights we may have I'll make sure you always know that you're important because you are. I don't think you understand how much I really like you Mark"

_ Jackson isn't him. _

His brain whispers it so reassuringly and Mark is so close to letting go, stepping over the edge and falling into everything Jackson has to offer.

"What if I do something dumb?" He asks in some feeble attempt to keep Jackson away one last time. "What if  _ I  _ hurt  _ you _ ?"

Jackson smiles at Mark indulgently, as if he's something amazing. It's so full of adoration it takes Mark's breath away, it scares him a bit.

"I know you wouldn't do that. I knew from the moment that I saw you. That you were some angel mistakenly sent down here with all us peasants."

Mark has to look away from Jackson's blazing gaze before his heart stops completely, "You really are overwhelmingly charming."

Jackson laughs bright and brilliant and Mark finds himself drawn in, wanting to be so much closer to Jackson than he feels is right.

"I think I was doomed from the start," Mark says and Jackson watches him inquisitively. "That day we first met I thought you were so beautiful, glowing like a beacon of everything I could have possibly wanted."

Jackson's face goes from pleased to something a touch more serious and Mark thinks maybe he has said too much but his negative thoughts are quickly pushed away when Jackson speaks again.

"I want to kiss you."

Mark licks his lips on instinct and Jackson laughs again. Mark thinks his smile is so nice he could put the sun out of business.

"I don't think I'll be able to get over you if we do."

"Then it's settled," Jackson says as he leans in.

Mark has only had one other kiss in his life but that dulls in comparison to what he feels now with Jackson. Their lips don't slot together perfectly, Jackson's lips catching the top of his lip and his cupids bow but the world around them still seems to go rose tinted.

It's a chaste kiss, nothing but sweet and Mark wouldn't imagine it any other way.

They pull away and Jackson's hand flies to his mouth, "Your lips are so soft."

"Yours too," Mark comments and they smile at each other like the smitten lovers they're soon to become.

His heart feels like it's stuttered anew, pulsing vibrantly away with the promise of happiness and Jackson and falling in love again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any weird formatting or spelling errors excuse them! Ao3 was being a bit annoying with html/rich text tonight.


End file.
